Alí Rondón
Venezolano |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo }} Alí E. Rondón es un actor de doblaje venezolano, que actualmente es narrador de documentales para los canales A&E, People&Arts, History, Bio, Fox, Lifetime, Animal Planet y Discovery. Es mejor conocido como la voz de Alfred en Batman: la serie animada. Alfred-pennyworth-batman-the-animated-series-12.6.jpg | Alfred pennyworth en Batman: La serie animada y Varias Peliculas de la franquicia. Father1.jpg| Padre en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. CharlesAuclair-NodameCantabile.jpg|Charles Auclair en Nodame Cantabile. HughTM.jpg| Hugh (papá de Taz) en Taz-Manía. Sasquatch-animal-mechanicals-17758238-570-402.jpg| Sasquatch en Mecanimales. Señor de Treville (DLTM Anime).png|Señor de Treville en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. 14073346.jpg|Antonio Furtado (Nuno Homem de Sá) en El beso del escorpión. Otávio Augusto .jpg|voz recurrente durante muchos años del actor brazilero Otávio Augusto. Winston churchill.jpg| Winston Churchill (Ian McNeice) en Doctor Who. Kaetenay S3 001.jpg| Kaetenay (Wes Studi) en Penny Dreadful. frank barnes.jpg| Frank Barnes (Michael McGrady) en Ray Donovan. Thomas Watters.jpg| Thomas Watters Jr. (Alan Alda) en Puente de espías (Doblaje venezolano). Dr. Franks.jpg| Dr. Franks (Tommy Lee Jones) en Mente implacable (Doblaje venezolano). Sam john goodman.jpg| Sam (John Goodman) en Navidad con los Cooper (Doblaje venezolano). Peter Fonda Edward.png| Edward (Peter Fonda) en Viaje al centro de la Tierra . Don Holdin.jpg| Don Holdin (Ed Harris) en Winter Passing. Robert de niro killing season.jpg| Benjamin Ford (Robert De Niro) en Temporada para matar. Frank langella 5 to 7.jpg| Sam Bloom (Frank Langella) en Amantes de 5 a 7(Doblaje venezolano). Colin firth erick.jpg| Eric Lomax (Colin Firth) en Un pasado imborrable(Doblaje venezolano). Martin sheen the way.jpg| Tom (Martin Sheen) en El camino(Doblaje venezolano). Filmografía 'Animes' * Vacaciones de verano - profesor de Mónica * Blue Dragon - Odín / Aldo (padre de Jiro) * Nodame Cantabile - Charles Auclair / Voces adicionales * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Padre y Raven Documentales *La rebelión de los bárbaros (2016) - David Furlow *Mundos perdidos (2005 - 2009) - Voces adicionales *My Night with Haendel (1996) - Jonathan Keates (narrador) *Archaeology (Masada) (1997) - John Rhys Davies (narrador) *E! True Hollywood Story - Don Morrow, Neill Ross, Kieran Mulroney (narradores) *Mined Field (2001) - Peter Jennings (narrador) *Historia de estudios Pixar (Serie biografía) (2009) - Andrew Stanton (Director), Ron Clement (Dibujante) *Epic America (2015) - Michael J. Hayes (narrador) *La magia de las palabras (2015) - Héctor Anaya (narrador) *En la serie de programas TED TALKS (2015) - (conferencias sobre Tecnología, Entretenimiento y Diseño auspiciados por Stanford University, EEUU) ha doblado a Sugata Mitra, Joachin de Posado y Chris Anderson *En la serie Inspirational Ministries dobló al Dr. James Payne (Camp meeting August 2015) *Becoming bulletproof - Tony Denison (Pirata) *Post Panamax Esp. (2014) - Gregory H. Hillebrenner (Ingeniero residente durante construcción del canal) *Panama Prized Possession (2014) - Ronald Reagan, presidente EEUU *Revenge of the Lioness (2015) - Lance Lewman (narrador) *A penguin's life (2014) - Narrador *Fifty years of Star Trek (2016): Ash - Bruce Campbell, Chakotay - Robert Beltrin *Entre 1996 y 2014 narró documentales de la serie "Biografía" sobre las vidas de: Bill Clinton, Barack Obama, Houdini, Robin Hood, Hugh Hefner, Winona Ryder, Hugh Jackman, John Travolta, Carla Bruni, Tyra Banks, Bill Murray, Vanessa Williams, Brad Pitt, Elizabeth Montgomery, Los Bee Gees, Jeff Bridges, Angelina Jolie, Clint Eastwood, Harrison Ford, Kevin Costner, Cameron Diaz, Pippa Middleton, Natalie Portman, Meryl Streep, Whitney Houston, Johnny Depp, Carmen Miranda, José I. Lula Da Silva, Nicole Kidman, John Lennon, Scarlett Johansson, Heath Ledger, Tom Hanks, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Juan Pablo II, Los impresionistas (Claude Monet, Camille Pisarro, August Renoir, Berthe Morrisot, Edgar Degas), Tom Clancy, Daniel Craig, Brooke Shields y Robin Williams, entre otros. *Además, fue el narrador en la serie de especiales titulada "Nuestra gente" inspirada en la vida y obra de celebridades latinoamericanas como: Simón Díaz, Oscar D'León, Fernando Botero, Oscar Arias, Rubén Blades, Germán Valdéz (Tin Tan), Carlos Gardel, Armando Manzanero y Julio Bocca para las cadenas A&E y Biography. *Fue el narrador en español y leyó los letreros del docudrama "Intervention" en las temporadas 2009, 2010, 2011 y 2012. *Swamp People - Amos del pantano. Temporadas 2011-2015. Narrador - Pat Duke. *Dobló al español al narrador de "I Survived / Beyond and Back - Sobreviví". Temporadas 2009-2011. *Acumuladores (2010): Narrador y letreros *Dobló al español al narrador de "Psychic Kids". Temporadas 1998-2001. *Descubriendo el Vaticano (2016): Cardenal Angelo Comastri, Dott Enrico Avola *Prison Fighters (Five rounds to freedom) (2017): Fight promoter *Disgraced (2017): Danny Robbins *Risk (2017): Dan Elsberg, Adam Schiff *The History Channel Specials - Pearl Harbor 75 years later (2017): Jim Dewitt *The History Channel Specials - Navy Seal. America's Secret Warriors (2017): Jimmy Carter, Bill Clinton, Capt. Richard Phillips. *Badlands of America (2017): Narrador - Steve Dan Mills. Ha doblado al español las 30 charlas de David Cerullo "Claves para crecer espiritualmente" (2016): #Bienvenido a su nueva vida #El amor de Dios al enviar a Jesús #El gran intercambio #Sal de la cárcel. Gratuitamente. #No regreses a la cárcel. #Recibe el alimento que necesitas. #Aliméntate de tu pan diario. #Aprende a escuchar la voz de Dios. #Experimenta el poder de la presencia de Dios. #Haz de la oración un estilo de vida. #La clave para una fundación firme. #Tus decisiones diarias. #Transformado en las manos del alfarero. #Sobrepasa los obstáculos en tu vida. #La cura para la culpa. #Libérate del poder. #Tu herencia como hijo de Dios. #Ponte cerca de Dios. #Llega a conocer mejor a Dios. #Él te levantó a una nueva vida. #Sé empoderado por el Espíritu Santo. #Vive una vida sobrenatural. #Equípate para la guerra espiritual. #Tus armas y armaduras. #Gana la batalla por tu mente. #El Espíritu Santo. #Descubrir la bendición de la comunidad. #Evita las relaciones tóxicas. #Desbloquea las bendiciones de Dios a través de la obediencia. #Estás bendecido por ser una bendición. * Trumped (2016): Michael Rose, Chris Christie, James Carville. * Matteo Messina Denaro (2016): Narrador. * Whitney Houston (2017): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Gary Houston, John Houston. * Access 360: World Heritage (2017): Mark Burry, Glenn Boornazian, Luke Cummings, Giulio De Polli. * Inside Secret Societies (2017): Narrador - Huey Morgan * History Single Features: Car Country (2017): Richard Nixon * How the world made America (2017): Robert Allison * Les peuples des montagnes (2017): Alaska: Tony, Ladakh: Norphel, Naxi: Hombre mayor, Líbano: Adonis, Massai: Bwana * An eye on you (2015): Peter Huxtey * Instects to the rescue (2016): Pascal Maignet * Descendants of nazis (2017): Johan Son * Butha in pursuit of happiness (2017): Hans Herren * Tough Guys (2017): Kono Morosky * The art of steal (2008): Jay Raymond/Letreros * Power (2017): John F. Kennedy, Warren Smith, Shaun Baker, Sebastian Godfrey, Ken Kroeger * Business of sport (2017): Mark Barton * Guerra Antrax (2017): Colin Powell * Abortos: Sufrirlos o evitarlos (2017): Andrzej Komorowsky * Magic Johnson: Game changers (2017): David Stern * Louis Vuitton: Los secretos detrás de una marca de lujo (2017): Arnault Capdeville * Human Journey (2017): Jace Wever * Alto a la mafia (2017): Pino Maniaci * Las cosechas del futuro (2017): Dole Lesser, Amav Jesan * This world (2017): Ray Mc Govern, David Gleave, V. Geranin * Inside Paypal (2017): Paul Sweeney * Eye to eye - Bloomberg (2017): Narrador gráfico * Insdide Europe's Terror Attacks (2017): David Cameron, John Kerry, Alain Winants, Nigel Inkster, Col. Hubert Bonneau, Narrador gráfico * Isis (2017): Abu Sumayyah, alias el británico * Inside Taliban (2017): Mohammad Zahir Azimi * Minds in Motion (2017): Vilayanur Ramachandran * Cars that made America (2017): Richard Snow * Bakers Fakers (2017): Edmar Ent * Esclavos del tiempo (2017): Touiavii * Fotografías del crimen (2017): Fyodor Ilich Kelskiy * Scorpio-Transilvania (2017): Carlos, Príncipe de Gales * Cosechas del futuro (2017): John Mussa * Los Ramírez (2017): Narrador * Sacred Sites (2016): Narrador - Eric Meyers * Frozen Planet (2017): Narrador - David Attenborough * La gran amenaza contra EEUU: Vladimir Putin (2017): Narrador (Jason Hildebrandt), Bill Clinton * Viajando en grande (2017): Stewart Wilson, Peter Symons * Stunt History Futbol (2017): Sven Goran Erickson * El gran show del fútbol (2017): Joseph Blatter * Maradona confidencial (20__): Joseph Blatter * Camino a Rusia (2017): Juan Carlos Calderón, Bruce Arena, Gudin Thordarson, Vidar Halldorson * Zoo Vets (20__): Tomas Meehan * The Frock Market (20__): Ralph Rinzler * Haunted (2006): Narrador - Anthony Call * Children on the front line (2013): Narrador - James D'Arcy * China from above (2015): Wang Hong Quing 'Películas' * A Bucket of Blood (1995): Lou (Kin Shriner) * Temporada para matar (2013) - Benjamin Ford (Robert De Niro) * Paranoia (2013) - Frank Cassidy (Richard Dreyfuss) * Navidad con los Cooper (2015) - Sam Cooper (John Goodman) * Frontera caníbal (2015) - Clarence (Fred Melamed) * Mente implacable (2016) - Dr. Franks (Tommy Lee Jones) * Mercancía peligrosa (2016) - Gabriel (Kirkland Shephard) * Romeo y Julieta (2013) (2017) - Príncipe de Verona (Stellan Skarsgård) * Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) - Edward (Peter Fonda) * American Werewolf in London (1981): Dr. J. S. Hersch - John Woodvine * Estación Central (1998): Pedrao - Otavio Augusto * De navíos, ron y chocolate (2013): Narrador * John muere al final (2012): Detective - Glynn Turman * El camino a Santiago (2010): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Thomas Avery - Martin Sheene * Man from Elysian Fields (2001): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Alcott - James Coburn * The Railway Man (2013): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Eric - Colin Firth * Verónika Decide Morir (2009): - Mr. Deklava - Victor Steinbach * La Huída (2012): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Sheriff - Treat Williams * Safelight (2015): Jason Beghe - Will Peltz * Rampart (2011): Hartshorn - Ned Beatty * Bernie (2011): Reverendo Woodard - Larry Jack Dotson * End of watch (2012) : Alcalde - Tom Spencer * Trekkies (1997): Sr. Scotty de Viaje a las estrellas '- Jimmy Doogan * St. Peter (2016): Andrés - Manrico Gammarota * Rahasya - Ramesh Deo * No Problem (2010): Comisionado de Policía - Shakti Kapoor * Phata Nikla (2013): Director - Tinun Anand * Señor Manglehorn (2014): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Letreros * A Murder in the Park (2014): David Protess - Kevin Adelstein * Kid Kulafu (2015): Letreros, Entrenador - Adrian Hillana * Unnatural (2015): Buffalo - Graham Greene * Feng Shui (2012): Señor - John Achaval * 5 to 7 (2014): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Papá - Frank Langella * Summer of Blood (2014): Lieberman - Jerry Raik * Hellbenders (2012): Castro - Roberto Monticello * The Babymakers (2012): Clark - Bill Fagerbakke * The Forger (2012): Ivan - Steve Sweeney * After words (2015): Letreros * Life of a king (2013): Damon - David Mario Wilson * Sirf Tum (1999): Nirmal - Tej Sapru * Gravy (2015): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Chuy - (Paul Rodriguez) * Big Stone Gap (2014): Padre John - John S. Rausch * Faith of our fathers (2015): Officer - Corey Scott * Aakrosh (): Home Minister - Rajesh Bakshi * Corporate (2006): Gulab - Vinay Apte * Le Passé (2013): Shariar - Babak Karimy * Breaking News (): Eric Yeung - Eddie Cheung * My name is Anthony Goncalves (): Inspector Khan - Javed Sheikh * Trumbo (2014): J. Parnell Thomas - James DuMont / Anfitrión - Jim Gleason / Reportero #4 - Rick Hackford / Reportero #10 - Dane Rhodes * Dil Dhadakne Do (2015): Jamaal - Shireesh Sharma * Ek Aur Ek Gyara (2003): Doctor - Viju Khote * Masti (2004): Dr. Kapadia - Satish Shah * Hum Kaun Hai (2004): Edgar - Abhijit Lahiri * Sandwich (2006): Chalaramani - Satish Shah * The preppie connection (2015): Periodista - Ed Bradley * The Boy (2016): Mr. Heelshire - Jim Norton * The Discoverers (2012): Papá - Stuart Margolin * Animals (2016): Albert - John Heard * Stakeland (2016): Letreros * A good man (2014): Sr. Chen - Tzi Ma * Fruitvale station (2013): Letreros * Casa de la oscuridad (2016): Letreros * Refuge (2012): Narrador * The girl with the indian emerald (2013): Inspector Gupta - Pankaj Tripathy * Gridlocked (2015): Bill - Judah Katz * Anestesia (2015): Joe - K. Todd Freeman * Standford Project (2015): Father Mac Allister - Albert Malafronte * Good Kill (2014): Patrullero Morgan - Kevin Wiggins * Phata Poster / The making of (2013): Director - Raj Kumar * Ramaya Vastavaya / The making of (2013): Director de fotografía - Kiran Deohans * Kidnapped: The Hannah Anderson Story (2016): Letreros * Bridge of Spies (2015): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Thomas Waters - Alan Alda / Harold - Burghart Klaussner * Fight Valley (2016): Gino - Salvatore Franciosa * Winter Passing (2005): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Don - (Ed Harris) * Hyena Road (2015): Gral. Rilman - Clark Johnson * Dark Intentions (2015): Letreros * Piu buio di mezzanotte (2014): Rettore - Giovanni Guizia / Médico - Paolo Molonia * The next hit (2008): Letreros * After words (2015): Letreros * My honor was loyalty (2015): Prunelle - Will Steiner * Hamara Dil (2000): Sr. Amarsingh - Amar Singh * Hesher (2010): Larry - John Carrol Lynch * The Double (2011): Tom Highland - Martin Sheen * Bad Ass (2012): Klondike - Harrison Page * Get the gringo (2012): Javi - David Gímenez Cacho * Cold Souls (2009): Frank - Michael Tucker * Pelé (2016): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Raymon - Colm Meaney * Spaceman (2016): Letreros * The way back (2010): Viejo Mongol - Sattar Dikambayev * Cápsula (2015): Gral. Desyatkov - Dimitar Stoyanov * Everything must go (2010): Elliot - Stephen Root * Totalmente inocentes (2012): Letreros * La sopa del demonio (2016): Dino Buzzati, Luciano Bianciardi, Giorgio Bocca, Italo Calvino * Archie (2016): Letreros * Cub (2014) - Policía del pueblo * Después de hora (1985) - Taxista * The Institute (2016): Doctor Torrington - Eric Roberts * Norman (2016): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Norman Openheimer - Richard Gere * Indescribable (2015): Letreros, Whitner - David Machac * Medium Raw: Night of the Wolf (2010): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Elliot - (John Rhys-Davies) * De alumna estrella a estrella porno (2016): Narrador, Letreros * Call of heroes (2016): Narrador * Lead with your heart (2016): Letreros * Amigo Undead (2015): Letreros, Rudy - Del Zamora * Génesis(2017): Laban - Lamin Tamba * Demimonde (2015): Cura - Erno Fekete * Maestro del crimen (2017): Policía #3 - Michael Sheets * Jimi: All is by my side (2013): Al Hendrix - Geoffrey Burton * Punching Henry (2016): Joe, Bar Tender - Mik Scriba * Finding Mr. Wright (2016): Bruce - (Tom Arnold) * Drone (2017): Babu - Kamal Malik * The Assigment (2016): Paul Wincott - Pául McGillion * Age of Shadows (2016): Narrador, Letreros, Hwang - Yeo-An Tung * The Recall (2017): Roy Thatcher - Daryn DeWalt * Big Significant Things (2014): Letreros * Pretty Persuasion (2005): Charles Mayer - Michael Hitchcock * Santa Claws (2014): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Santa - John P. Fowler * End of the spear (2005): Letreros * Frantz (2016): Recepcionista - Axel Wandtke, Músico - Benoit Martin, Doctor - Jean-Pol Brissart * Hell or High Water (2016): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Caulson - William Sterchi * Tunnel (2016): Jefe de contro central - Yoon Don-Seon * Non-Transferable (2017): Kashif - Com Baza * Operation Mekong (2016): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Ministro Jiang Haifeng - Baoguo Chen * A man called Ove (2015): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Ove - Rolf Laasgard * Lion Woman (2015): Gustav - Rolf Laasgard * Jolly (2017): Letreros, Oliver Stone * Secretos mortales junto al lago (2016): Narrador * Campamento para gordos (2016): Narrador * At the Devil's Door (2014): Chuck - Daniel Roebuck * Priceless (2016): Letreros/Narrador * Jolly (2013): Sr. Vasu - Ishtiyak Khan * El levantamiento de los muertos: Torre de vigilancia - Voces adicionales * Churchill (2017): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Dwight Eisenhower - John Slattery * The case fot Christ (2017): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) London - Mike Pniewski * A Horse Tail (2015): Letreros * Paris can wait (2016): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) Jacques Clement - Arnaud Viard * Je-compte sur-vous (2015): (doblado en Dolby Audiovideo C. A.) * Christmas Magic (2017): Henry - Derek McGrath * Stolen Child (2017): Narrador gráfico * Despite the falling snow (2016): Alexander - Charles Dance * Sands of oblivion (2017): Nigel (John Aniston) * Michael Jackson: Searching Neverland (2017): Letreros * Alone in Berlin (2017): Otto Kuangle (Brendan Gleeson) * Cyclops (2008): Master of games (Dan Golden) * La desaparición de Kathy Durst (2017): Narrador gráfico * Across the waters (2016): Kaj (Nicolas Bro) * Wolves (2016): Arbitro * Small Town Killers (2017): Ib (Nicolas Bro) * Finding your feet (2007): Ted (David Hayman) * Aventuras de Agamenón (2012): Voces masculinas: Chico Xavier, Getulio Vargas, JFK, Padre de Isaura, Presentador * Let there be light (2016): Dr. Fournier (Gary Grubbs) * Uno contra todos (2016): Simoes Lobo (Stepan Nercessian) * United passions (2017) - Lord Kinnaird * Walking out (2017) - Clide (Bill Pullman) * The big take (2017): Chad Abun (Robert Foster) * Black Mark (2017): Wilten (Mike Firek) * El hombre equivocado (2017): Narrador * Queen of the desert (2014) - Hugh (David Calder) * Rebel in the rye (2018): Sol (Victor Garber) * The Last Witness (2018) - Coroner (Michael Byrne) * Zero Dark Thirty (2012): Georges (Mark Strong) * Shifting Gears (2018): Jenkins (C. Thomas Howell) * Off the menu (2018): Hank (Paul Whetstone) * Journey's End (2018): Hardy (Miles Jupp) * Trash Fire (2016): Stering (Ezra Buzzington) * Four sisters and a wedding (2013): Honey Boy (Boboy Garovillo) * LBJ (2016): Russell (Richard Jenkins) * Rillington Place (2016): Christie (Tim Roth) * La balada de Lefty Brown (2018): Lefty (Bill Pullman) 'Películas animadas * Batman: la máscara del Fantasma - Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist Jr.) * El deseo de Wakko - Pep (Ben Stein) 'Series animadas' * Batman: la serie animada - Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist Jr.) 1era, 2da y 3ra temporadas * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman / Batman: la máscara del fantasma / Batman/Superman: lo mejor del mundo - Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist Jr.) * Superman: la serie animada - El Parásito (Brion James); Alfred Pennyworth (Efrem Zimbalist Jr.) * Animaniacs - Mel Gibson, Pep (Ben Stein), Tympannini (John Rhys-Davies), Beethoven, Abraham Lincoln, Orson Welles, Alfred Pennyworth (parodia en Kikiri Boo) * ¡Histeria! - Abraham Lincoln * Taz-Manía - Hugh * Pistas de Blue - Señor Sal * Pinky y cerebro - Mel Gibson, Bill Clinton, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Fidel Castro, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Steven Spielberg * Martha habla - Drácula * Mecanimales- Saskwash * Blaze and the Monster Machines: Monster Machine Christmas: The voice of christmas (Carl Reiner) * Magic Toothfairies- Capitán (padre de Isabella) * Fullmetal Alchemist- Brotherhood (2010): Padre, Raven * Mansión encantada del profesor Ambrosius (2015, 2016): Narrador y Letreros * Elías (2016): Goliath * Vroomiz (2016-2017): Jefe MacTigre * Me & my robot (2016): Bestia Klunder * Cuatro amigos y medio (2016): Siggi * The napkin man adventures (2016): Pueblo, Monos * Smighties (2015): Narrador gráfico * A vuelo de pájaro (2017): Morris, el papagayo * Trust me, I'm a genie (2017): Chuck, Conductor, Joroba Loca * The extraordinary adventures of Jules Verne (2012): L'ennui * Agi Bagi (2015): Zee Bee * Rick y Morty (2017): Alan Trenes, Golden Fold, Peter Coyote, Sam Elliot * The Littlest Pet Shop (2012): Harry, Speedy, Patito * Sissi (1997): Lechuza, Wodang, Hyacint, Patrick, Adna * Tayo, el pequeño autobus (2010): Chris, Santa Claus * Aventuras en Duckport (): Boris 'Series de TV' * Postales de Cliff Barnes (1998): George Clooney * Trial and Retribution (2012): Willis Fletcher (David Fleshman) * Kimora: Mi Vida Fabulosa: Richard * Video Fashion Show (2013-2014-2015-2016-2018): Christoph Lemaire, Pierre Berge, Oscar De la Renta, Jean Louis Dumas, Karl Lagerfeld, Giorgio Armani, Emmanuel Ungaro, Jean Charles De Castlebejac, Jean Pierre Braganza, Dennis Basso, Ralph Pucci, Hal Rubenstein, Sam McKnight, Terry Barber, Eugene Souleiman, Manolo Blahnik, Stefano Tonchi, Michael Bloomberg, Dan Stevens, Sou Fujimoto, Bibhu Mohapatra, Franco Moschino, Colin Cowie, Neil Moodie, David Rubenstein, Parker Trumble, Peter Gray, Tom Pecheux, Tim Blanks, James Aguiar, Jim Moore, Thomas Osborn, Prabal Gurung, Sidney Toledano, Giovanni Vaccaro, Casey Wallin, Doménico De Sole, David German, Francisco Costa, Massimo Giorgetti, Hamish Bowles, Oskar Metzavaht, Philippe Blond, Bradley Schmidt, Filippo Seuffi, David Blond, Nick Graham, Don O'Neil, Micky Boardman, Ling Nguyen, Marc de Vincenzo. * Guerras Mundiales (2014): John Major * Penny Dreadful (2015-2016): Oscar Putney (David Haig), Kaetenay (Wes Studi) * Mega Disasters: Narrador (J. V. Martin) * Air Crash Investigation (2014, 2018): Niki Lauda, Grey Feith * ¿Quién da más?: Narrador (Thom Beers) * Alienígenas ancestrales (2011-2016): Nick Redfern (2ª voz) * Búsqueda Alienígena: Voces adicionales * Ice Pilots: Narrador (Michael Daingerfield) * Little Women L. A. / Terra's Little Family: Dr. Jick * American Take Down: Letreros, Narrador * Snapped: Letreros, Nolan Clay * Stan Lee's Superhumans (2013-2014): Bryon Ferguson, Robert Cohen * Anciant Aliens (2018): Nick Redferm, William Bramley, David Paulides * Brad Meltzers Lost History: David Lain * The Curse of Oak Island (2015-2017): Nick Burchill, Fred Shuman, Kyle Fetterly, Jeff Christopherson * Blood and Flory the Civil War in Color: Allen Gueizo * Doctor Who: Winston Churchill (Ian McNeice) / Eldane (Stephen Moore) * Dice (2014) - Wayne (Wayne Newton) * Yukon Gold (Fiebre del oro) (2015) - Minero (Al McGregor) * No limit - Bertrand (Philippe Hérisson) * Shameless (2015-2018): Profesor (Alan Rosenberg), Reverend Yates (Ray Laska) * Stars in Style (2016): Michael Caine, Dwayne Johnson, George Clooney, Benedict Cumberbatch * Masters of Sex (2016): Hugh Hefner (John Gleeson Conolly), Charles (Charles Shaugnessy), Harry Eshelman (Michael O'Keefe) 2da, 3ra y 4ta temporadas * Ray Donovan (2016-2018): Ed (J. La Rose), Burt Mancini (Thomas Crawford), Frank Barnes (Michael McGrady) * You Are Being Watched (2007): Oficial de policía (Graeme Gerard) * Identity Fraud (2008): Detective (Tim Noble) * Entertainers (2016): Steven Spielberg, Clint Eastwood, Oliver Stone, Sully Sullenberg, Donald Sutherland, Bruce Altman, Kurt Russell * The Conspiracy Show (2010-2016): Douglas J. Coutrell, Ali Shadatan * La batalla de los dioses: Narrador (Stan Bernand) * The First Family (2012-2013): Gral. Robertson (Casey Sander), Judge Pepper (Dorian Wilson), Sr. Nayar (Tony Mircandani) * Versailles (2016-2017): Le Notre (Thierry Harcourt), Luis XIII (David Stanley), Cassel (Pip Torres) * No Limit (2012-2015): Bertrand (Philippe Hérisson) * Profilage (2009-2016): Lamark (Jean-Michel Martial) * Mr. Box Office (2012): Juez (Clifton Davis) * Doctor Who (2015): Churchill (Ian McNeice), Eldane (Stephen Moore) * The Musketeers (2014): Conde Mellendorf (Roger Ringrose), Duque de Savoy (Vincent Rigan), Alexandre D'Artagnan (Oliver Cotton), Paul Meunier (John Warnaloy) * Undercover Boss (2015-2016): Narrador (Barnaby Kay) * Barbarians Rising (2016): David Furlow * Brad Meltzer's Lost History (2014): David Lain * Deep Fried Masters (2014): Narrador (Jim Stacy) * Alerta Cobra 11 (2012-2017): Andrea Schäfer (Carina N. Wiere), Dr. Stefan Jansen (Hendrick Duryn), Markwart (Max Herbrechter), Meier (H. H. Muller), Martin Gochman (Horst-Gunter Marx), Gangster Swoboda (Johannes Terne), Gangster Brack (Christian Storm), Gangster (Elshan Salami), Gangster (Alexis Schvartzman), Erik (Tobias Licht), Van Bergen (Anatole Taubman) * Diario de un exorcista (2016): Padre Lucas Vidal (Renato Siqueira) * Pulsaciones / Memorias de un corazón (2016): Dr. Gabriel Escudero (José Pedro Carrión) * Guerrilla (2017): Ackerley (Ty Hurley) * Deep Fried Masters (2014): Narrador (Jim Stacy) * Gunslingers (2014): Chuck, George, Casey, Pat * Beautiful Home (2015): Drew, Richard K., Shah, Bob, Herman * Home strange home (2015): John, Todd, David * The true story (2007-13): Narrador * Milwaukee Blacksmith (2016): Alcalde Tom Barret * Rustic Adventures - Italia (2016): Mark * Archivos del FBI (2016): Jim Mosey, Donald Weber, James Depardelepeh, Nicholas O'Hara, Chris Ronay * Riviera (2017): Detective Jukes (Phil Davies) * Six - inside 2 (2017): Prod. Ejecutivo Bruce McKenna * Single Subject Features (2017): Narrador de noticias - Peter Jennings * Broken (2017): Insp. Mc Donald (Louis Hilyer) * Beyond the headlines (2017): Narrador de noticias - Charlie Gibson * Motor Week 3650 (2017-2018): John Davies, Steve Hunt, Matt Ballard, Don Royalty, Ben Lieberman * Paula (2017): Narrador gráfico * Fugitives Black Ops (2017): Pablo Escobar: Joe Toft, La viuda negra: Robert Nieves * Mountain Men (2017): Dean * The Perfect Student (2017): Dr. Williams (John Colton) * Ill Behaviour (2017): Narrador gráfico, Talbot (John Gordon Sinclair) * Leah Remini: Scientology and the aftermath (2017): Reportero, Fred Oxaal * Skin War: Fresh paint (2016): Damian Fulton * Tyler Henry: Medium de Hollywood (2017): Peter Facinelli, padre * American Woman (2017): Ted Rosen (Michael Steger) * Not Cool (2017): Narrador gráfico * Younger (2015): Father O'Flannery (Peter Trant) * Mother Goose Stories (1990): Carnero, Cuervo, Hacendado * Now you know (2017): Greg * The Chi (2018): Roy Greavy (David Alan Anderson) * Best of American Pickers (2017): Alfie, Galen, Joe Raenbold, Lou Bola Baja * God's Plan for Love (2017): Sacerdote * Yukon Vet (2016): Dr. Martin Haulena * Los Carpatos Salvajes (2017): Gaby Cojocaru * Especial Balman: Semana de la moda en París (2017): Pascal Dangan * Resistance (2017): Impresor (Philippe Caulier) * American Genius (2017): Bernard Carlson, Michio Kaku, James McGrath Morris, Daniel Stashower, Haarold Kleine * Poder terrestre (2017): Shaun Baker, Sebastian Godfrey, Ken Kroeger * Gunpowder (2017): Padre Garnet (Peter Mullan) * Jack Irish (2018): Stan (Damien Garvey) * Transferts (2016): Vautier (Patrick Raynal) * The Untold Story of the 90s (2018): Siggie Schefke, Joe Klein * Pet heroes (2018): Brian Keating * Making of the Mob (2018): Paul Sorrino 'Telenovelas brasileñas' Otávio Augusto: * Fiera herida (1994): Alfonso Henriquez * Graciosa (1995): Vasconcellos * La próxima víctima (1995): Ulisses Carvalho * Encuentro marcado (1996): Sinesio * Por amor (1997): Pedro Vianna * Doña Flor y sus dos maridos (1998): Calabrese * Andando en las nubes (1999): Alex Daniel Dantas: * Fuerza del deseo (2000) - Bartolomé * Laberinto (1998): Urbano Fonseca * Corazón Gitano (1995): Tadeo * Ángel malvado (1997): Tadeo Facchini Flavio Galvao: * Mujer (1998-99): Doctor Celso * Sueño Mío (1993): Joao Fontana * Cuerpo Dorado (1998): Orlando Almir Sater: * Pantanal (1992): Yereu Trinidad * El rey del ganado (1996): Aparício (Pirilampo) Jackson Costa: * Renacer (1993): Padre Livio * Te Odio, Mi Amor (1992): Ulises Favio Junqueira: * Salomé (1991): De Paula * Chiquinha Gonzaga (1999): Joaozinho Otros: * El portador - Álvaro (Roberto Pirilo) * El dueño del mundo - Humberto Nogueira (Marcelo Serrado) * El Alienista - Diputado Galvao (Antonio Calloni) * Memorial de Maria Moura (1994) - Alcalde de Gerais (Sergio Brito) * La próxima víctima - Paulo Soares/Arnaldo Roncalho (Reginaldo Faria) * Cara & Cruz - Rómulo (Antonio Grassi) * Xica da Silva (1997): Dr. Lorenzo (Walney Costa); Damian (Romeu Evaristo); Cap. Sebastián (Mario Cardoso) * Hilda Huracán (1998): Muller - Henri Pagnoncelli * La Muralla (2000): Don Gonzalo - Edwin Luisi * Garota Da Moto (2016): (primera temporada) Reinaldo - Murilo Grossi * Carinha do anjo (2016): Silvestre Moreira (Blota Hijo) Telenovelas Portuguesas * O Beijo do Escorpiao (El beso del escorpión) (2014): Antonio Furtado - Nuno Homem de Sá * Ouro Verde (2017): Otelo Monteiro - Nuno Homem de Sá Telenovelas Turcas ''' * Karadayi (2012-2015): Erdal Engin (Cenan Camyurdu) * Sweetbitter Life (2016): Director Akif (Ufuk Ozkan) * Resurreción (2015-2017): Nasir (Burak Cimen), Noyan (Baris Bagci) '''Telenovelas Coreanas * Twenty Again (2015): Profesor Park (Jin Ki-joo) * Rubi Ring (2016): Changgeun Telenovelas Italianas * Un altra vita (2014): Sr. Mario (Claudio Puglisi) * Le tre rose di Eva (Pasión Toscana) (2015): Magistrado - Lorenzo Majnoni Telenovelas Catalanas * Serramoura (2014): Evaristo (Antonio Mourelos) Telenovelas Chilenas * Esperanza (2012): Genaro (Patricio Achurra) Telenovelas chinas * Nirvana en llamas (2015): Marqués de Ning Telenovelas Eslovacas * The Zoo (2015): Stano (Milan Bahúl) Telenovelas Indias *Love Ka Hai Intezaar el amor (2017): Narrador *Beyhadh límites (2016): Voces masculinas - pandit, guardia, doctor, transeúnte, enfermero. Telenovelas Filipinas *Legally Blind (2017): Voces masculinas - doctor, oficinista, recluso, mesero, transeúnte, guardia, locutor tv, periodista, matón, sicario. Telenovelas Argentinas *Heidi, bienvenida a casa (2017): Narrador gráfico Otros datos * Ocasionalmente hace trabajos de doblaje para series animadas de Nickelodeon JR, Discovery Kids. Fox Kids y Sony. * Entre 1996 y 2015 narró documentales de la serie Biografía sobre las vidas de Bill Clinton, Barack Obama, Houdini, Robin Hood, Hugh Heffner, Winona Ryder, Hugh Jackman, Meryl Streep, Tom Clancy, Daniel Craig, Brooke Shields, Robin Williams, Elizabeth Montgomery, Los Bee Gees, Jeff Bridges, Angelina Jolie, Clint Eastwood, Whitney Houston, Johnny Deep, Carmen Miranda, José I. Lula Da Silva, Nicole Kidman, Heath Ledger, Tom Hanks, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Juan Pablo II, Los Impresionistas (Claude Monet, Camille Pisarro, August Renoir, Berthe Morisot, Edgar Degas) y la seria d eespeciales titulada Nuestra gente inspirada en las vidas y obras de celebridades latinoamericanas como Simón Diaz, Oscar D León, Fernando Botero, Oscar Arias, Ruben Blades, German Valdez (Tin Tan), Carlos Gardel, Armando Manzanero y Julio Bocca para las cadenas A&E y Biography. * Ha doblado a Pat Duke, narrador estadounidense de Swamp People (Amos del pantano) en las temporadas 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014 y 2015. * En la actualidad dobla las voces de diversos personajes en talk shows, realities, series de acción, largometrajes y documentales producidos por cadenas europeas (de los idiomas alemán, cantonés, catalán, checo, coreano, danés, eslovaco, francés, gallego, griego, hebreo, hindi, inglés, italiano, japonés, mandarín, noruego, polaco, portugués, ruso, sueco y turco al español). Rondón|Alí Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010